300
Burke proposes marriage to Victoria, but upon learning the happy news, an upset Barnabas decides Burke must die. Synopsis Teaser : It is dusk, and the fiery afternoon sun that warmed the walls of Collinwood is disappearing beyond the horizon. Soon, night will fall. There is a terror in the lengthening shadows, but as yet it is unknown. No one at Collinwood senses the danger that awaits within the night. Julia Hoffman finds Victoria Winters staring at the sunset in the drawing room at Collinwood. Victoria has another date with Burke Devlin, although she confesses to having experienced a disturbing dream during the night. Julia is alarmed to hear that Victoria dreamt of someone in her room and that, when she woke, Josette's music box was playing. Act I Julia dismisses Victoria's feeling of someone actually being in her room. She suggests Victoria opened the music box while she was half-asleep, and the governess accepts this as the only logical explanation. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard enters and inquires about Julia's progress with her research; Julia claims it is coming along nicely and that she has another appointment with Barnabas Collins. She excuses herself. Elizabeth informs Victoria that, barring any legal complications, Burke will be the new owner of the Seaview property soon. Meantime, as the church bell tolls in the distance, Barnabas wakes from his coffin and calls for Willie Loomis. Willie has had orders to watch Collinwood during the day, and he reports that Burke did not visit, nor did Victoria go out. Barnabas wants the pair followed that night with a full report on everything that is said between them. Willie deduces Barnabas is afraid of losing Victoria and earns the vampire's wrath when he expresses this aloud. Act II Later, Julia informs Barnabas that the injections she has been administering are beginning to take effect; the structure of his blood is changing. She is more confident than ever of a complete cure for his vampirism. Julia examines him and finds his heart is beating normally. Barnabas, who still does not fully trust the doctor, begins to wonder how his life will change if her experiments are successful. His loneliness and isolation will be at an end. Julia insists on complete cooperation and brings up Barnabas' visit to Victoria's room the previous night. She warns him against the risk and temptation and orders him to stay away from Victoria. He reluctantly agrees. Julia says she isn't sure she can trust Barnabas' word. Act III Having returned from their date, Victoria and Burke are kissing in the courtyard at the fountain by the patio at Collinwood. After stating that he's buying the Seaview house for her, Burke proposes marriage and, after Victoria recovers from surprise, she says she needs time to think. She says she doesn't want to leave the Collinses--especially Elizabeth--who have become like her real family. But she also states that becoming Mrs. Burke Devlin will also give her a real identity for the first time in her life. Burke intends to keep asking Victoria every day until she accepts. They kiss passionately, unaware that Willie is watching them. Act IV Barnabas has dropped by to pay a visit at Collinwood and speaks with Elizabeth in the drawing room. He claims business has kept him occupied and that he still plans on developing a ship-building firm. The subject of Seaview comes up, and Elizabeth confides her suspicions about Burke wanting to purchase such a large house. Barnabas, disturbed by the prospect that Victoria might marry Burke, makes a hasty exit. He returns to the Old House where Willie informs him that Burke proposed to Vicki. Barnabas insists there will be no marriage; Burke Devlin must die! Memorable quotes : Victoria: All my life I've been searching for some clue to my identity. If I marry you, I'll have an identity. I'll know who I am. ---- : Willie: You might as well face it, Barnabas. You've lost her. She's gonna marry Devlin. : Barnabas: There will be no marriage. : Willie: What do you mean? : Barnabas: Just that. There will be no marriage. Devlin won't live to claim Miss Winters as his bride. Burke Devlin must die! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 302. * The videotaped color master of this episode is lost. However, a monochrome kinescope film copy does exist. * There is a tape edit as Victoria and Burke embrace on the back garden. During Burke's proposal to Victoria, their positions change slightly from different takes. This is likely due to the video tape being damaged or broken, and being spliced back together, losing a few frames in the process. Story * The opening voiceover states that "no one at Collinwood senses the danger that awaits within the night." However, only two episodes prior, Carolyn was fearful of something terrible happening very soon. * In Act 2, Barnabas lets Julia examine his heartbeat. When he buttons his suit back up, he misses one, top right. It stays unbuttoned for the rest of this episode, even in the scene talking to Elizabeth at Collinwood. * In this episode, Barnabas wears his ring on his left hand. He is often seen wearing it on his right hand. * Since Julia hasn't cured Barnabas yet, he's not technically living, so how can he have a heartbeat of any kind, let alone a normal one? Julia states she considers his normal heartbeat to be a sign of success. Clearly, even though he is not completely cured, he is in the process of transforming from vampire to human. There is no reason to assume a normal heartbeat can't occur before the transformation is complete. * TIMELINE: Sunset at the start of this episode. It was the previous night when Burke and Julia talked. It was also the previous night when Victoria's music box played seemingly by itself (i.e. the early hours of this day). 9pm: Barnabas and Willie talk about Burke and Victoria. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid starts to say "Why didn't I" and then changes it to "Why didn't you come down when I first called," to Willie. * After a break, Jonathan Frid asks Julia, "What does that mean?" External links Dark Shadows - Episode 300 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 300 - The Other Woman0300